butchhartmancartoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman that premiered on Nickelodeon on March 30, 2001. The series follows the everyday misadventures of Timmy Turner, a boy who is granted two fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series originated from shorts on the animation showcase, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, airing from 1998 to 2001. It was later picked up as a series due to its popularity. Originally, it ended in 2006 totaling five seasons, but resumed production in 2008. It is produced by Frederator Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios and, as of season 6, Billionfold Inc. Having aired for more than 16 years, The Fairly OddParents is the longest-running fantasy TV series in American television history, and currently stands as Nickelodeon's second longest-running animated series (behind SpongeBob SquarePants). Overview Set in the fictional town of Dimmsdale, California, a 10-year-old boy named Timmy Turner is neglected by his parents and tortured by his babysitter Vicky. One day, he is granted two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, who grant his every wish to improve his miserable life. However, these wishes are guaranteed to inadvertently cause a series of technical problems that Timmy must fix. In the beginning of the series, Timmy's babysitter Vicky was the main antagonist. As the series progressed, more villains were included. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them a very long time, correctly suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy because, according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook which is capable of defining what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave, no one else can know about his fairy godparents and they will be taken away if this happens (although they don't remember, Cosmo and Wanda once used to be Crocker's fairy godparents, as this rule does not apply to people who currently have their own or once had fairy godparents). At his school, Timmy is often bullied by Francis, a vicious boy who claims to be the toughest student in school, but reveals to Timmy that he only takes out his anger on him because of his rough home life and abusive parents. Jorgen Von Strangle, the enormous and tough head fairy with an Austrian accent, similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies at first, but at times he has to assist them in fixing their problems. Later in the series, Timmy wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby, whom they named Poof. Production history The Fairly OddParents was originally pitched to Cartoon Network. The pilot was never shown to Cartoon Network, but it was pitched while show creator Butch Hartman was working on Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, and I Am Weasel. The show's pilot wasn't actually made until the show was pitched to Nick.4 Creator/Producer Butch Hartman originally created The Fairly OddParents as a seven-minute short film entitled Fairy Godparents, one of 39 short cartoons in the first season of Fred Seibert's Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Butch Hartman made six more short films for the show in season 3. Nickelodeon agreed to a seven episode order (consisting of two 11-minute segments) of "The Fairly Oddparents", which began airing on March 30, 2001, in the half-hour after Invader Zim. Unlike the half-hour series, the animation in the shorts is not as smooth, and the designs are notably different (including Timmy's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who are only seen from the neck down with their faces hidden in the pilot episodes and appear to be more intelligent than they appeared to be in the proceeding series, yet still easily duped by Vicky's abhorrent actions). Other notable differences include the voices like Timmy Turner, who was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman instead of Tara Strong. Cosmo is significantly more intelligent than he appears to be in the proceeding series. Wanda is shown to be less intelligent and less of a nag. Vicky is much less evil than in the current series. She also calls Timmy by his name as opposed to the more often used "twerp". Originally, Hartman wanted Timmy to wear a blue hat, but since he ran out of blue ink, he decided to make it pink. Wanda was originally going to be named "Venus", but instead named her Wanda. Her middle name was and still is "Venus." Original run (2001–2005) The Fairly OddParents was immediately popular, greatly increasing its lead-in rating from Invader Zim. In fact, no matter what time slot Nickelodeon placed the show in, Nick's ratings soared. The series attracted a wider than anticipated audience, appealing to all ages. It was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents. Its ratings skyrocketed. The series appeared in a $50 Best Western travel card during summer 2006 and again in summer 2007. er than SpongeBob, it was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents!. Ratings sky-rocketed, and it briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants. The show saw its quick rise to the top in Australia and United States in summer of 2002 and 2003 when the show's first TV special, Abra-Catastrophe!, was aired. The film was a success and many products were merchandised. A theatrical movie film was planned for release by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but it was eventually dropped because of a management change at Paramount, although the script was written. artman stated on his website that he would like to release the movie to DVD one day, but did not have any definitive plans to do so. End and resumption of production (2005-2007) Nickelodeon ceased the production of the show late in 2005, with The Jerkinators Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) as the actual season finale of the sixth season, though in the U.S the episode "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!". Revival (2008-2011) After a one-year hiatus, Nickelodeon announced on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby as the beginning of at least 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2011. A huge hit, Fairly OddBaby aired on February 18, 2008, becoming the top entertainment program across broadcast and basic cable TV for the year among kids. The next three Fairly OddParents! movies, Wishology, aired in three one-hour installments during the first weekend of May 2009. This is the first Fairly OddParents! movie to be nearly three hours long (or, excluding commercials, 144 minutes) and to be presented in HD and widescreen, and they are the last episodes of the season. Movie sequel and future (2012-present) On March 14, 2012 the series was renewed for a ninth season, with new episodes that were scheduled to air in 2012, and a sequel to the 2011 live-action TV movie, "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", called "A Fairly Odd Christmas", was also confirmed. The sequel premiered on November 29, 2012. The only season 7 episode that was unaired in the US, "Farm Pit", was first aired on August 5, 2012, completing season 7 and 8's run. Season 9 started on March 23, 2013 with a special titled "Fairly OddPet", introducing Sparky, Timmy Turner's fairy-dog and second addition to the show's main cast - after Poof in 2008. On August 2014, a third live-action movie premiered, it was called "A Fairly Odd Summer". Season 9 ended it's run on March 2015. On August 18 of the same year, Season 10 was announced, with the addition of one more new main character, a human girl called Chloe Carmichael. The tenth season started in January 2016, and consists on 20 half-hours. On March 30, 2016, the show completed 15 years on air. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon started an online celebration event using the hashtag "#fairlyodd15", that consisted on Hartman revealing fun facts about the show in his social media accounts, during the weeks preceding the anniversary, celebration posts by Nickelodeon's and Nickelodeon Animation Studios' social media profiles, and special screenings, events and decoration in NAS. The celebration culminated in a 9 minute retrospective/documentary video posted by Nickelodeon on Facebook and YouTube, about the 15 years of the show. During 2016, for the first time on it's run, episodes from the show began premiering on Nicktoons - instead of the main network, Nickelodeon - on January 18, 2017, with the premiere of "Certifiable Super Sitter". As of today, the future of the show remains unknown. Episodes Main article: List of The Fairly OddParents! Episodes airly OddParents! TV movies * Abra-Catastrophe! (three parts, 2003) * Channel Chasers (three parts, 2004) * School's Out! The Musical (two parts, 2005) * Fairy Idol (two parts, 2006) * Fairly OddBaby (two parts, 2008) * Wishology! (three double-length parts, 2009) * Timmy's Secret Wish! (two parts, 2011) Fairly OddParents! live-action movies * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (live-action, 2011) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (live-action, 2012) * A Fairly Odd Summer (live-action, 2014) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) Lucky 7 marathon On July 7, 2007, from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time, Nickelodeon showed viewers' favorite Fairly OddParents! episodes, voted for on TurboNick. That was the third time Nickelodeon allowed viewers to vote for their favorite episodes; the first occasion was SpongeBob SquarePants' Best Day Ever event and the other time was Jimmy Neutron's "Genius, Sheenius or Imbetweenius" event. However, unlike the previous two, no new episode was aired. Instead, 77 secrets were revealed. The 77th secret stated that a new characteris joining the Fairly Oddparents! cast and gave hints such as showing Cosmo in a diaper, 'pooing' himself and then people going "Aww". This indicated that Cosmo and Wanda were going to have a baby. That is one of the only Fairly OddParents! marathons. Later in December 2007, Nick showed a commercial telling of things that were going to happen in 2008. This commercial had a short preview, of Fairly Odd Baby which included Cosmo in a hospital gown holding a baby, aired February 18, 2008. Guest Stars Throughout the course of the show, many famous actors have guest starred on The Fairly OddParents!. Some of the most notable are recurring characters Adam West (Catman) and Jay Leno (Crimson Chin). Some other famous stars were Norm Macdonald (Norm the Genie), Alec Baldwin (older Timmy), Ben Stein (the Pixies), Gilbert Gottfried (Dr. Bender and Wendell), and Tom Arnold (Santa).